1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a rounded corner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof. Among such types of the display devices, the LCD device and the OLED device are used in a wide range of applications, e.g., a television, a monitor, a smartphone, and a portable information device, by virtue of its characteristics such as slimness, light weight, and low power consumption.